


Transparent Walls

by Uozumi



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uozumi/pseuds/Uozumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent feels the figurative and physical walls between him and Chandler. Perhaps Chandler is aware of them as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparent Walls

**Author's Note:**

> **Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Ed Buchan, Joe Chandler, Emerson Kent, Ray Miles; Chandler/Kent (kendler)  
>  **Genre** Crush/Drama/Slash  
>  **Rating** PG  
>  **Word Count** 770  
>  **Disclaimer** Whitechapel c. Court, IP, ITV  
>  **Summary** Kent feels the figurative and physical walls between him and Chandler. Perhaps Chandler is aware of them as well.   
> **Warning(s)** spoilers up through series four, episode one  
>  **Notes** This started rolling around my head last night, but I wanted to watch the premiere and sleep on it before I started writing anything, which was good because it gave me better context.

**_Transparent Walls_ **

There was always a wall between Kent and Chandler, some figurative, some literal. Kent felt the walls acutely the longer his lists of mistakes became. Ever since he stood out in the car park next to that stupid donkey, he could not recover. It started when he knew Lamb was up to something, and now he could not even get the murderer even with a signed confession. Kent sat at his desk and ran his hands through his hair. He looked through the glass windows of Chandler’s office. Chandler was talking to Miles. Kent watched Chandler’s face. He could see the concern in it. Realizing Miles was about to leave and his superiors might catch Kent staring, Kent looked down at the papers on his desk.

Once Miles left his office, Chandler looked out at the workroom. His eyes lingered on Kent. Chandler was concerned. For the past few years, something was brewing. It was most noticeable when Morgan Lamb took refuge in the station. Chandler, at the time, wrote Kent’s attitude off as juvenile arrogance, and when Lamb died, he thought that it might snap Kent out of it. However, the anger within Kent persisted. It was not always there, but Chandler heard rumours that it was starting to seep into crime scenes that Kent went on with Mansell. 

Chandler took a deep breath. He would like to think Kent and Mansell were both mature enough that they could sort themselves without interference. Chandler returned to his work. 

People began leaving once their work finished. Kent lingered. The habit began years ago, but he found he got more work done when things quieted. Once the workroom cleared, Kent went about, collecting rubbish in the bin so Chandler would not have to. When he got to the end of the desks, he heard Chandler’s door open and shut. He straightened and looked behind at Chandler. 

“Are you leaving soon?” Chandler asked. 

“Yes, sir,” Kent said. He set the bin where it belonged. “I was just about to leave.” 

“Walk with me,” Chandler said. 

Kent nodded and gathered his things. He followed Chandler from the office and turned the lights out so Chandler would not have to do it. He did not know what bothered Chandler about the lights, but he had seen Chandler’s hand hover over the switch a few times when Chandler had to turn off the lights. The two headed for the stairs in silence. 

“I don’t need everyone here to be friends,” Chandler said, “but if there’s a growing problem, I need you to sort it.” His eyes shifted from the stairs to Kent. 

Kent was not looking at Chandler. He nodded. “I will sort it.” He knew what problem Chandler meant. When Kent let his gaze move to Chandler, Chandler was scouting ahead of them on the stairs to see who might be listening to them. 

“Good,” Chandler said when they reached the lobby. His attention returned to Kent. There was a moment between them. Chandler’s hand reached forward and Kent licked his lips. 

“I’ll…I’ll see you tomorrow, Boss,” Kent said. 

“Of course,” Chandler said and the hand retracted. “Goodnight.” He left. 

Kent watched Chandler go. He let out a small, noiseless sigh. 

“Kent?” a voice asked from behind him. Buchan had only just emerged from the staircase leading to the lower levels. He had seen the moment between Chandler and Kent. It was not the first time he quietly observed such hesitations between the two. 

Kent pulled himself together before turning to see Buchan watching him. “Leaving?” Kent asked. It was unusual to see Buchan emerge from his records at this hour. 

“I’m going to get more Borax,” Buchan said. Putting in a work order would take too long. “I still haven’t found the source of the damp, but I won’t let it destroy my work.” He came to stand by Kent and then lowered his voice, “Are you all right?”

Kent blinked, not anticipating that type of question at all and then nodded. “Yeah.” He shifted his weight and headed for the door. 

Buchan followed. Once they were outside, he said, “Joe isn’t oblivious, but he’s also honourable.” He held Kent’s gaze. “He wouldn’t put you in a position that would hurt you.” 

Kent did not know what to say. It was not the first time Buchan gave unsolicited advice. Kent doubted that it would be the last. He shifted his weight. “I’m going to go home. I’ll see you around.” Kent walked away and wondered if he was that obvious. The entire office probably knew. It was another weight on his shoulders.

  
**The End**


End file.
